sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
European Combat Wrestling
European Combat Wrestling, oft auch einfach nur ECW genannt, ist eines der zwei aktuell aktiven Brands von SAW. Im Gegensatz zu seinem "realen" Counterpart Backlash, treten bei ECW ausschließlich frei erfundene Wrestler, sogenannte CAWs, auf. General Manager des Brands sind Mattitude Follower und Triple F bzw. deren Alter Egos General Manager Mattitude Follower und General Manager Triple F. ECW wurde 2008 ein Teil von SAW und ist mittlerweile das älteste noch aktive Brand der Promotion. Von 2011 bis zum April 2012 war schon einmal der Mattitude Follower gemeinsam mit Triple F General Manager, bevor er zu Backlash wechselte. Von April 2012 bis September 2013 leitete AfRotaker ECW an der Seite von Triiple F. Organisation Seit 2011 finden ECW Shows rund alle 3 Wochen statt. Dies ist eine deutliche Steigerung zu den Jahren davor. Auch gab es 2011 erstmals 3 eigenständige ECW Pay Per Views, seit 2012 sind es sogar 4. Weiters nimmt ECW jährlich am Royal Rumble, King of the Ring, Torch of War und der Survivor Series teil, manchmal auch bei WrestleMania. Früher gab es auch beim SummerSlam ECW-Matches. Mattitude Follower und Triple F leiten ECW als gleichwertige General Manager. Sämtliche Booking-Entscheidungen werden gemeinsam getroffen und Fragen oder Anliegen können entsprechend an beide gerichtet werden. Triple F ist zuständig für das Posten der ECW Shows & PPVs; somit müssen alle Segmente an ihn geschickt werden. Gestreamt werden die Matches von AfRotaker. Daher müssen auch alle Anfragen die Aussehen, Moveset oder Entrance der Wrestler betreffen, an AfRo gerichtet werden. Interviewer von ECW sind Joey Styles und der realmansman. Roster Wrestler *AfRon *Aiden O'Malley *Alan Lone *Ali Bin Way *Ali Rivera *Apokalyps *Azrael *Carl Theodor von Guttemburg *CHUCK *Comte Louis de Lasalle *Cpt. Jose Camacho *Dante Alighieri *Dario Silva *Dean Morrison *FanStar *Fatbardh Pollo *Fredy B *Funk Gruesome *Jack Stone *Jamal Cunningham *Jens Samuel *Joe Connor *JT Hammer *Kaa Haali *Leon Chame *Loki *Matthew Hunter *Max Brandt *Mickey Reyes *Mikko Parsakaali *Mr. Daleq *Mr. Jackpot *Mysterious Maukisch *NickNick Nola *Paul Brandt *Prof. Dr. Met *Salvador Rodriguez *Sasha *Sergej Smirnov *Shpend Haxhinasto *Smiling Jack *Snake McBatman *Van Groot Tag Teams *Depression Fighters *KS Mafia *L'Equipe Manifique *Máscara Mágica *Max & Paul Brandt *Se7en *The Buccaneers *White Trash *Worstelaars Titel *ECW Global Heavyweight Title *ECW Tag Team Titles *ECW Hardcore Title *ECW Breakthrough Title Bisherige Shows *ECW #1 "Wird das auch endlich was - Double Header" *ECW #2 "Der Tag an dem der Anfang schon wieder lange her war" *ECW #3 "Party, Palmen, Wrestling und ein Bier" *ECW #4 "Millennium Final plus 8" *ECW #5 "INDIZIERT" *ECW #6 "Alles Roger?" *ECW #7 "Zu Zweit lebt sich's besser" *ECW #8 "Organe zu verkaufen" *ECW #9 "Orangen zu verkaufen" *ECW #10 "Orang Utan zu verkaufen" *ECW #11 "Mit Rolex am Bratwurststand" *ECW #12 reloaded "Tyr zum Erfolg" *ECW #13 "Deine Mama war nackt - Jabba the Hutt" *ECW #14 "Arbeitstitel" *ECW #15 "Roter Oktober" *ECW #16 "Wurstwasser mit Käsecreme" *ECW #17 "Mei Babba hat a Bananababberle an der Bladdn babbn" *ECW #18 "Stahlschlacht bei die Fischköpp" *ECW #19 "Bamm! Voll in die Fresse!" *ECW #20 "Unverhofft kommt oft - Prost!" *ECW #21 "Autozone - Get in the Zone - Autozone" *ECW #22 "Pizza, Pasta und Powerbombs" *ECW #23 "Dreh den Swag auf" *ECW #24 "Oh ein Fahnenmast ist umgefallen, ich bleib mal neutral und tu so als hätte ich es nicht bemerkt" *ECW #25 "Stammt dein Vater aus Polen, du siehst mitgenommen aus" *ECW #26 "Mei Mama macht mir meist M&Ms mit Mais, Möhren und massiven Milchmädchen" *ECW #27 "Jede Krake setzt eine Duftmarke, jeder Hai zwei" *ECW #28 "Rubbel die Katz" *ECW #29 "Orangene Orang-Utan-Organe zu verkaufen" *ECW #30 "Pommes mit Lockups" *ECW #31 "Tyrlich Tyrlich..." *ECW #32 "Monday Nitro - Tuesday Psycho" *ECW #33 "Hopp Klopp, kloppmer den Hopp" *ECW #34 "Sturm und Drang" *ECW #35 "Frisch auf den Tisch" *ECW #36 "Bananaramamassaka" *ECW #37 "Weihnachtswichtelwarfare" *ECW #38 "Return of the Knusperlord" *ECW #39 "Ein Tiger im Tiefflieger über Riga" *ECW #40 "Marios Card" *ECW #41 "Albino Weiß Alles" *ECW #42 "Beim Ritt auf einem Hackebeil bleibt selten eine Backe heil" *ECW #43 "Aber senkt den Kopf zu früh" *ECW #44 "Ananas verpasst Salami einen Cool Kick" *ECW #45 "ECW ist eine Frau - Sie hat ihre Periode" *ECW #46 "Ampua Ampua Ampua Loputtomiin" *ECW #47 "Die Rückkehr des Cool Kicks" *ECW #48 "Fließbandjob" *ECW #49 "Backstage II" *ECW #50 "A Cut Above" *ECW #51 "Hallo Wien" *ECW #52 "Totenschädelbasisbruch" *ECW #53 "Tödlicher Blizzard" *ECW #54 "Für Masaru" *ECW #55 "Wir sind gleich da" *ECW #56 "FebruarMenia" *ECW #57 "What a Jens!" *ECW #58 "GaNXTas Paradise" *ECW #59 "Neil Pferd" *ECW #60 "Back in Black" *ECW #61 "Bonsai Drop" *ECW #62 "Ein Russe in Bulgarien" *ECW #63 "Money in the Bank" *ECW #64 "I should buy a boat" *ECW #65 "X-Factor das Unfassbare - mit Jonathan Frakes" *ECW #66 "AKK!" *ECW #67 "Strg + Alt + Entf" *ECW #68 "Woodstock II" *ECW #69 "Tombstone Piledriver" *ECW #70 "Tatort London" *ECW #71 "Aufmüpfig" *ECW #72 "IRR3VER5IBLE" *ECW #73 "Ldr wrdn d Vkl gsthln" *ECW #74 "Lee Bkosen" *ECW #75 "Fredy B" *ECW #76 "Zoopaloola" *ECW #77 "Inselduell" *ECW #78 "Kontokorrent" *ECW #79 "Gänsefleisch'd ma da Gofferraum uffmachn?" *ECW #80 "SudetenSlam" *ECW #81 "Well, this sucks!"